Too Little Too Late
by Sailor Premonition
Summary: Serena thinks she and Darien have a perfect relationship till he suddenly brakes up with her. Shattered she leaves Japan and moves in with her father in the US.


Title-Too Little To Late  
By Sailor Premonition  
single story  
Rated- Pg 13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first fanfic so it may not be that good.  
This story is around the time when Renie came into the picture . HOWEVER   
Renie doesn't exist in this story and there are no Sailor Scouts and no evil   
people. Serena and the girls are Sophmores in high school and Darien is in   
college but is still considered the school Macho Man for most of the story.  
Charity, Rickie, Dr. Wolf, Dr. Cartier,Hope, Emily, Rebecca, Hannah, and   
Jennifer are mine don't steal them.If I in some way or another seem to have   
copied anyones story my applogies it wasn't intentinul. by the way my   
spelling sucks.  
Disclaimer/- I don't own Sailor Moon and I know that so don't sue me because   
you can't get money form someone without a penny to their name.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
'To Little to Late'  
by Sailor Premonition  
PG 13 ish  
*******************************************************  
Serena's POV  
  
As I bored the my plane with my daughter I wonder why am I going back to   
see him, he doesn't deserve to know her. After what happened how can I ever   
forgive him.  
Tears slowly slid down my face as I think about that day almost two years   
ago when  
I bored a plane with my family on its way to America. The weeks before that   
I cried myself to sleep over him. Not again I won't shed another tear for   
Darien Sheilds  
that bastard.  
***********************************************************************  
[ Two Years Three Weeks Earlier]  
  
Darien's POV  
I wake up and sigh at the sight before me my beautiful Serena lies next to   
me sound asleep. After last nights events who could blame her I chuckle to   
myself as I fall back to sleep.Yet then I remember that this whole   
relationship was based on some stupid bet and that as soon as tomarrow comes   
I have to break it off. I dread the morning beacause I do care about her   
even though I will destroy her in the end.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''  
Darien's POV  
I wake at the sound of my alarm in what seems like hours later. I'm   
slightly aware that the warmth oon my right side has disaperd and with it   
Serena. yet I see a note laying in her place it reads  
  
My dearest Darien,  
  
You looked like you needed your rest so I let you sleep. I have school so   
I won't see you until I get to the Arcade. Darien I have never felt so close   
to someone in my entire life. Your not at all the heartless man the the   
girls at school say.  
Yours Forever,  
Meatball Head  
  
Why dose this have to be so hard I don't want to hurt her but it's the only  
way. Today when she comes to the Arcade I break it off.  
************************************************************************  
Serena's POV  
Hi, Amy I shout as I run across the street to catch her.  
Hey ,Serena how is Darien. I haven't seen him for awhile.  
He's doing great I'm on my way to meet him right now at the Arcade .Want to   
come?  
I'd love to but I have to study for an exam on Nuclear Physic In th World   
Today.  
' Kay, see you later.-How dose that girl do it I could never study that   
much.-  
Oh well that just means more time for me to be with Darien.  
As I walk through the doors of the Crown Arcade I wonder were Darien is he   
isn't at his usual spot at the counter. I scan the room and spot him sitting   
in a corner at the far end of the Arcade in a booth. As I come closer an   
uneasiness falls over me something in his face says that this isn't going to   
be a friendly conversation.  
Hey Darien I say as I lean forward to give him a kiss. Darien moves his   
face at the last moment. My lips just brush his cheek instead.  
  
What's wrong Darien, did I do something wrong?  
No Serena you didn't do anything wrong.Look it isn't you so don't feel bad.   
I just don't... Kook it's over that's the best I can say it . I mean you're   
a nice kid and all but. SMACK!!  
A nice Kid ! A nice Kid! Darien how could you say that. We'ev been seeing   
each other for months, I gave the most prescouis thing any girl in the world   
has to you and you tell me I'm a nice kid and you don't want to see me   
anymore, you said you loved me .I say my voice shaking as I say the words   
trying not to let the tears in my eyes fell forward.Praying that this isn't   
happening. I suddenly fell repulsed by his preasence and grab my bag as I   
run home as fast as can not noticing the tears pouring down my face or the   
pain in my hand from smacking Darien. All I can feel is the pain in my chest   
like someone took my heart and tied it in knots. As I reach the door to my   
house all I can think about is getting to my room so I can cry alone and try   
to get over the shame that I feel. I quickly open the door welcomeing the   
silence as run up the stairs to my room.I shut the door as fast as I can,   
locking it as I slid to the floor burring my head in my knees.I feel so   
cheep and trashy, I should have listened to the girls. They warned me they   
told me what a jerk he was but I didn't listen.I didn't listen.  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Darien POV  
Damn that girl sure packs a punch. I can't believe that I just did that I   
never should have let Matt talk me into that stupid bet.Serena I'm sorry   
I'll try and make it up to you someday.I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts   
as Andrew comes up to me with a look that could kill.  
Darien what the hell just happened? I have never seen Serena so angry   
before!  
You know how Matt bet me all those months ago well I just finished it.Only   
problem is I wish I hadn't.  
You had sex with her and then dumped her? Darien you didn't have to go   
threw with it. Matt is all talk and no walk nothing would have happened if   
you backed down. She was a virgin you were her first it's supposed to mean   
something!  
Well things change Andrew, besides who's to say that was even true. I   
suddenly regret the words as they fall from my lips. I knew she was a Virgin   
I didn't even care how could I do that to her.She's the first girl to get to   
me, she understood me better than any of the others, and when Matt finds   
out he's going to ruin her rep.  
You better act distent and like it is'n a big deal or he'll make it worse   
on her just to spite you.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
[ A two weeks later]  
Serena's POV  
I can't believe the nerve of him. Rei I swear if one more guy tries to get   
me in bed or even says the word tramp or slut I chop off his dumb stick and   
stick it in a meat grinder.  
Whoa, Don't you think that over kill?  
No I'm tired of all of the lies and rumors none of which are true IT JUST   
ISN'T FAIR! I say as I brake in to tears. How could I have been so stupid?   
Rei he was my first I thought he loved me! I suddenly feel weak and sick to   
my stomach.  
Serena are you alright you look a little pale? Here sit down.  
Thanks but I 'm fine I say quickly as possible trying to hide the fact that   
I'm lieing. I can't wait until next week when I move I say to change the   
subject. Before you say I thing of course I'll miss you guys but the sooner   
I'm out of here the better. I say as I feel another wave of weakness over   
come my whole body and I slowly slump to the ground.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Rei's POV  
SERENA! Wake-up come on. pale, so, so pale. Someone go get the nurse.   
WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU SOB'S! GO!I say as loud and irritated as   
possilbe I hOpe that she's alright. Where is that nurse I wonder and as in a   
answer to my question she arrives.  
Here this should wake her. Rei why don't you go call her parents and then   
go back to class I've got it from here.  
Sure Miss Donnell. But what do I tell them? I ask even though I would much   
rather stay with Serena.  
Serena eyes suddenly shoot open from the smelling salt and it starles me.  
Tell them that Serena fainted and she's in the Nurses Office and to come   
pick her up.  
I hurry quickly to the Office. As I reach it I quickly say that Miss   
Donnell asked me to call Serena Taylors' parents. The secretary hands me the   
Phone and I Dail the number. Hoping that I can catch her parents I know this   
sounds wried But I have a Feeling that Something out of the orrdinary is   
going on and that scares me. The phone rings once then twice and is answered   
by Mrs. Taylor.  
Hello the Taylor's who is this please?  
Irene its Rei, I say quickly hoping not to let on the fact that something   
maybe wrong, Serena fainted at school she's okay but the Nurse thinks she   
should go home and needs you to pick her up I say knowing how she'll react,   
cool, clam and collected. I don't know how she dose it but even when she's   
devistated she can be the most retional person.  
I'll be right over it will take me about ten minutes to get there. Thank   
you Rei for calling. Bye bye.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
[ Later at the Doctor's]  
Serena's POV  
Why is my mom being so paranoid? I just fainted its no big deal. I hate   
going to the Doctors it always makes me feel like some sort of lab rat.Huh,   
I say snapping out of my dream like state. Relizing I was just asked a   
Question.  
I said how have you felt lately have you had any nausea, or weakness   
besides today?  
I quickly debate how to put what I about to say in to words I'm not sure I   
should tell him or anyone for that matter. I might as well they'll find out   
This might or might not be important but I'm late. I think I might be   
pregnant. Please don't tell my mom  
I couldn't even if I wanted to doctar patient privliege. Okay, why don't we   
just get a blood and urine sample to start, see if we find anything and take   
it from there Serena. Oh I forgot just so you know, incase you have any   
problems my name is Dr. Cartier. The test may take a few hours so you might   
want to get a magazine or something to keep you busy.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''']  
[ Back on the Plane Two Years Later]  
Serena's POV  
Rickie , why do I have to tellhim that Charity and I are back. I mean sure   
she deserves to know about him but as far as I'm concerned he doesn't have   
any claim or right to her.I feel guilty for keeping her away all this time   
but at the same time it's revenge.  
Serena, you have to tell him that your back and you can't keep him from   
seeing her when we get there because you'll see him around at some of your   
old haunts and you know that I'm going to working at Shields Industries so   
you might see him there to, he is my Boss after all. Plus I'm sure with your   
acting career people are going to recognize you.  
I guess your right but I still have a bad feeling about this.I say to   
myself something isn't right I can feel it in my bones.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
[ Two years one week earlier still at the Hospital]  
Serena's POV  
Serena the test came back positive.we'd like to get you started on a a   
Prenantal program to help you and the baby..  
I'm moving to California in a few weeks. Is there some stuff you could give   
me untill I get a doctar there?  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
[ Mean while at school]  
Rei's POV  
I hope that Serena's all right when I get my hands on Darien for what he's   
done to her I'll kill him. How could he be so loving one day and so   
heartless the next. I thought he had changed I guess everyone did. I slowly   
slid into my seat as the bell rings and class begins. Usually I'm a very   
good student and listener but today I just can't concentrate. I have a bad   
feeling something is up with Serena.she seems sick all the time lately, and   
she is always weak . That just isn't like Serena. Maybe I should go talk to   
Andrew after school at the Arcade see if he's noticed any thing as well. As   
class ends I walk down the hall to meet the girls to see if they have heard   
anything about Serena and to ask if they want to join me for shakes at the   
Arcade.  
Hey, Amy, Mina, and Lita wait up. Have any of you heard from Serena?  
No, why Rei is something wrong?  
You mean that no one told you ? Serena fainted at lunch Irene came and   
picked her up to bring her to the Doctor. She was alright last I heard but   
I'm still just a little worried. Lately she seems much weaker than usual.  
Yeah I noticed it to plus she eats some of the weirdest things. Like   
yesterday I offered her part of my lunch as usual but she said "No thanks   
but you know what I could really go for a peanut butter Coke."  
Your joking right Lita, Serena never turns down your food you're the best   
cook in Tokyo.  
No I'm serious.  
Anyways speaking of food who wants to go to the Arcade for a milk shake?  
I figure that we might be able to get some information from Andrew while   
were there. Plus I want to have a little talk with Darien about these lies   
he spread about Serena I can't stand to see her cry everyday because of him.  
Okay lets go!  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
[At the Arcade]  
Darien's POV  
It's been days scince I last saw The girls so you can Imagine my surprise   
when they walked into the Arcade and headed straight toward me.But I notice   
the looks on there faces and decde that maybe I should leave, to late.  
Darien don't you dare or I swear you'll regret it.Now I have a few things   
to say and your gonna listen and listen closely. I want you to stop these   
lies that are going around. Serena's going all wierd she barely eats sleeps   
and she practicle on the egde. I want her last days with us to be happy and   
normal.  
Last days come on Rei it's not like shes dieing.I say showing how this is   
totally unessacary, or at least trying to.  
How would you know? And yes your right she isn't dieing shes moving to   
America not that it's any of your business.  
My expresion almost falters when I here those words moving to America. That   
means I never see her again not even from a distance. Rei I'm tired of this   
game I 'm out of here. I tell her because I can't let her see the pain in my   
face. She can't know that I feel guiltly that I feel shame she'll use it   
till I feel as bad as Serena.  
No darien your not going to play this game I want to know the truth AND I   
WANT IT NOW!  
You want the truth well here it is. Matt bet me that I couldn't get a girl   
like Serena in bed in less than 4 monthes. And I did end of story. I'm not   
completely proud of myself but hey she'll get over it just like you!  
That was low Darien even for a snake like you!  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Serena's POV  
  
I still can't believe that I'm going to have a baby I'm barely 16. why did   
Darien have to do this to me. how do I tell my parents Dad will hit the   
roof and mom I don't know how she'll Take it she always said be carful you   
should wait till your married. She'll be so dissapointed. Don't worry   
sweetheart I still want you even if I'm the only one I know that it be okay.  
I better get some sleep or mom will have my hid. I have school tomarrow   
anyways.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
At school  
Serena's POV  
Hi, Rei can I talk to you and the girls after school It's important.  
Sure Serena are you okay you scared me yesterday when you fainted?  
I'll explain later meet me at the Arcade corner booth I don't want certain   
people to over here.  
I'll tell the girls.  
I smile and say good bye noticing the concerned look on her face and trying   
to hide the pain and devistation in my voice.  
The rest of the day I could see the concern on everyone's faces and for some   
people the looks they gave me it's like they knew but no one could possible   
know.Oh god I'm going to hurl. MOVE i THINK i'M GONING TO HURL! I say   
knowing I won't have the dignanty of makeing it to the bathroom.   
ahrgggggggggggggggggg argggggggggggg. I feel totally embarrassed as I fall   
to the floor reprocessing lunch took alot out of me. Inote the look of   
digust on several peoples faces and concern as well. Andrew steps forward   
and helps me to my feet only to end up picking me up because my legs can   
barely support me. I wonder what Andrews even doing here then I remember   
Rita's been subing for a Science class he probale came to see her, he brings   
me to the nurses ofice lays me down and asks Miss Donnell to cheak me out.   
She sends him out instead and turns to me.  
Serena whats going on you've been fainting you barly eat and when you do   
it's not the best meal on earth and know you get sick in the middle of the   
Hall?  
I can see the concern written over her face I know that I can trust her but   
do I want to tell her.I know I should so she can keep an I on me while I 'm   
still here. Miss Donnell if I tell you some thing do you promise you won't   
tell anyone?  
Sure Srena you can trust me.  
Well here goes nothing, I'm pregnant and I have absolutly no clue what to   
do I can't tell any one because of every thing thats already being said   
about me. I know the father wants nothing to do with me and my parents are   
going to go Physco. I say as fast as I possible can before I burst into   
tears.Miss Donnell reachs out and gives me a hug she tells me it'll be okay   
and that everything will work out.  
Here this is a get out of class pass. When ever the stress is to much it   
makes the morning sickness worse espeacily in teens. If you need to just   
show this to a teacher you don't have to say anything just show it to them   
and they'll let you go you can either come in here or go home form there.  
Thankyou I say to her as I reach for the pass. It suddenly feels as though   
a great burdden has been lifted from me. I leave and head straight to class   
I show my teacher the pass Mrs. H nodds I grab what I need and head for the   
Arcade.I know that Andrews worried and he needs to hear the truth. besides I   
can't cancle on the girls.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
The Arcade  
Andrew's POV  
As I make my way through the Arcade I wonder whats up with Serena.  
From what the girls say She hasn't been doing to well.Then there's the   
romurs Matt sure did twist the facts that Darien gave us all. Not that   
Darien was telling the complete truth to begin with either. The look on his   
face every time her name comes up I think he really cares he just doesn't   
know or want to acknowlegde it. I suddenly see a mass of blond hair come   
throught the door at first I didn't recognize Serena scince she didn't have   
her meatballs in but those eye's and the look on her face were a dead give   
away.  
Andrew can I talk to you?It's important.  
Something in her tone warns me of importance as well as nervousness. But   
why would she be nervous?Sure Serena What Can I do for you.  
First how long before Darien comes because he can't hear or know this? At   
least not yet.  
About two hours.why?  
You know what happened between me and Darien right.  
Yeah you broke up I say not letting on that I know that there is more.  
Not that, I know that Darien proably told you everything if you know what I   
mean.  
Oh that-- what the heck is she asking about that for-- yeah I know some   
stuff why?  
If I tell you something do you promise not to ever tell Darien?  
I nod my head in agreement.  
I'm pregnant and it's Dariens.Now I know what your thinking i bet it is   
somewhere near what and how.  
I know the how Serena. But what the hell do you mean don't tell Darien if   
he is the father he has every right to know?  
Not after what he did betting my old boyfriend that he could get me in the   
sack faster than Matt could get Mina to do the same.At least Matt really   
cared about her. He doesn't deserve anything besides I'm moving and I'm   
never comeing back not if I can Avoid it.  
We sat and talk for awhile and about ten minutes before Darien came in she   
moved to the far corner booth where no one can see you unless you look for   
them.I talked with Darien when he sat down for a while it took all my self   
control not to strangle him Serena's like a sister to me and he just left   
her High and dry not that he even knows it.But then it hits me I could have   
stopped it before it started all I had to do was tell Serena what was going   
on and instead I just sit around and let him move in. The guilt I feel right   
now is too much and I know that it will never completely go away.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Serena's POV  
God Andrew sure seemed pissed at Darien all through our conversation.But   
there was something else there almost guilt. Why would Andrew feel guilty?  
Oh well maybe Darien will get whats comeing. Now all that I have to do is   
tell my mom and dad then the girls before I leave. I hope once I'm settled   
and mom and Dad come back here they don't track him down and kill him even   
though he deserves it.The girls will be here any moment I better get the   
milkshakes.I slowly go up to the counter trying to ignore Darien I ask   
Andrew to get me four choclates and a strawberry pinapple shake. I notice   
Dariens Eyes on me and relize he doesn't recognize me.  
Hi, I'm Darien Sheilds....  
Don't even start with me Darien I'm not in the mood for your games today,   
besides you should still recognize me even with my hair down Satan.  
Recognition slowly crosses his face.Serena!  
Yes not that it's any of your buisness.  
I thought your family was going to America?  
Not my family just me I'm going to go live with my half sister Hope and   
attend school with her as well. My parents think it will be a good   
oppertunite for me to broaden my horizons.letting the Irrattaion in my voice   
show.I hear the girls enter just as Andrew places the shakes in fornt of me   
. The girls seeing there que come and grab theirs as we head toward the   
booth.  
Did Darien do any thing to you?If he did I'll kill him I swear it.  
No Lita he's just trying to get his next conquest and he thought I was   
freah meat. That is before he recognized me it's no big deal.I say trying to   
sound casual as posible knowing full well that they would expoled with anger   
in minutes. I just hope that I can keep them from doing anything to   
jepordize my secret.  
So Serena why'd you call a meeting?  
As soon as we wre all seated I took a deep breath-- Here goes nothing-- I   
have some news and your not going to like it. before anyone tryies to   
interupet please let me finish. You know the rumor that Darien and I had sex   
right.  
yeah?  
Well it wasn't exactly a lie.  
What!  
Look it only happened twice and we were careful but you know as well as I   
do that Accidents happen right.  
Spill it meatball head.!  
I'm pregnant and Darien's the father he doesn't know that though and it's   
going to stay that way got it.  
What do you meen it's going to stay that way? Are you nuts!?  
Look he has no right to be in my life or the babies not after what he did.   
I don't care if it's cruel that's how I want it and if your my friends   
you'll keep it that way.So whats it gonna be?  
All right Serena but Honesty is the best policy.  
Whatever Meatball Head.  
You sure you don't want me to Kill him?  
I'm sure.  
All right.  
Sure thing girl.  
Thanks guys.--Now I have to tell my parents however there's gonna be one   
change in my speech mom and dad can't know that Dariens the Father.--  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
America  
Serena's POV  
Thanks Hope for letting me come live with you.  
No problem I've always wanted to get to know you better.Mom called she told   
me what happened so is there anything that I can do?  
No that that I can think of unless you have the name of an exclant O.B.  
No but I have some friends who might.Tell you what I'll set something up   
tonight maybe make it where next week at school you'll have some Familar   
faces.  
Thanks Hope. So you don't mind the fact that you'll be kept up late in a   
few months?  
Naw I kinda like the fact I'm going to be an auntie.  
By the way I want to start fresh here call me Reni instead of Serena the   
name brings back to many bad memories.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Dear Dairy,12/19/99  
my sister introduced me to several of her friends that night. my personal   
favorite being Ricki he's so nice and supportive which is what I need but I   
also know to be careful I mean I don't want repeat of Darien. Any how   
monthes have gone by like days Ricki and I have become closer and closer not   
to long ago we started dating I'm finnaly happy. he has stood up for me   
when others called me names or tried to belittle me I know that I can count   
on him. The best part was he wanted to be apart of mine and my baby's   
lives-- I think in a way he hopes it will fill the void that was created   
when his girlfriend ran off with there baby -- he promised that he wouldn't   
run he would stick by me through everything.On June 22th '99 I gave birth to   
a beutifull baby girl I named her Charity Grace after my Grandmother.   
Charity has Dariens blue eyes and my blond hair his stubborness and yet   
still seems to have my gental heart. I thank god for giving me my Angel my   
bueatiful Charity. Next week I'm going back to Toyko to see the girls I'm   
not worried about seeing Darien .He won't recognize me. I no longer wear my   
hair in buns I leave it down all the time and my hair isn't blond anymore   
either I dyed it so now it's more Strawberry in color. I'm also not near as   
pale as I used to be the Californian sun has been kind to me and given me a   
gorgouse tan.I better go I have to vist Daddy tonight before he leaves for   
England with my Stepmother Darla.  
  
Reni  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Christmas in Toyko  
Serena!Over here!  
Shh! Don't yell Charity's asleep. By the way I don't go By Serena any more   
I go by Reni 'kay.  
Sure I kinda like the sound of that Meatball head.  
Don't call me that I don't want Darien to know that it's me.  
Alright.  
Reni word of warning he's taking over his dad's company so he's really   
grouchy plus his new girlfriend thinks that were her new best friends.  
She's such a slut she's gone out with half of Toyko and at one point was   
almost Married to the CEO of some major industry.  
Thanks for the up date Lit's and Rei.So how dose a milkshake at the Crown   
sound.  
Great!  
Amy and Mina are already there Rita and Andrew broke up and he started   
seeing Mina not long after words.so she's there every day plus Amy had to   
study.  
What about Matt?  
Oh he's back with whats her face she had a kid and claims it's his or   
somthing or other.I wouldn't count on it but thats his buisness.Any enough   
with the chit chat lets go.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Crown Arcade  
Serena's POV  
Mina ,look who we found at the air port.  
Serena?Is that you?  
Yes but don't call me Serena people call me Reni now 'kay.  
Sure, is that your baby?  
Yeah this is my little Angel Charity Grace Daniels.  
Daniels?  
Oh yeah thats right you don't know do you.My boyfriend in Napa Ricki   
Daniels asked me to marry him for Christmas. Wasn't it sweet?  
Your getting married you have a bueatiful baby girl and your living the   
practicle American dream I'm jealous.  
So whats this Ricki like?  
Gosh Rei don't get to excited.If you must know he's a buisness major at Cal   
U he graduates in '99 and plans to work for my father or one of his   
sub-companies. He is so sweet he stuck by me form day one and he wants   
Charity to be in his life so he can be the father henever got to be to   
Faith.  
Who's Faith?  
Oh that's his Duaghter his ex- girlfriend ran off with her about 2years ago   
he can't find them anywhere. It's kind of sad I know he misses Faith so much   
someday we'll find her though I just know it.  
Anyhow you guy's I'm gonna go say hi to Andrew 'kay I haven't seen him in   
months.  
Sure.  
Yeah go on it's alright.  
We'll watch Charity.  
I'm taking her up there to.  
Oh, WELL thats alright right guys.  
right!  
I walk up to the counter plan ing what I'm going to say knowing exactly how   
he'll react.Anyone break my record on The SailorV game yet?  
Man I sure could go for a Strawberry pinapple Milkshake right about now to   
got any.  
Wait a minute break score strawberry pinapple Serena!  
Shh! not so loud you'll wake Charity up. plus now adays I go by Reni so   
just call me that instead.  
Sure whatever you say Ser- I mean Reni.  
It's alright.  
Can I hold her?  
If you want to Andrew, but please be careful not to wake her up trying to   
get her to go to sleep is so hard shes as stubborn as her Father.Ricki seems   
to be the only one capable of getting her to cooperate.  
Who's Ricki?  
Oh he's my husband to be we just got engaged. He's the greatest he loves to   
help me take care of her and he even let her take his last name. he was   
going to come but with Semesters he might not be able to.  
Well if he's good enough for you than he's good enough for me.But what   
about Darien granted I wouldn't have relized it was you if you hadn't told   
me but are you even going to tell him your here and that Charity's   
..........  
No, and that's all there is to it.  
Darien's POV  
As I walk in to the arcade I hear a voice I've been longing to hear   
Serena's voice I quickly scan the Arcade to find it's location my eye's rest   
on a girl with strawberry colored hair talking to Andrew while he fusses   
over a bueatiful baby girl. I can just barely hear whats being said But what   
about Darien granted I wouldn't have relized it was you if you hadn't told   
me but are you even going to tell him your here and that Charity's..  
No, and that's all there is to it.  
What the hell?  
Andrew finally relizes that I'm there hands the girl her duaghter and says   
stressing the words  
Hi Darien I didn't see you come in.  
The girl looks at me with surprise mixed with anger and her most stricking   
feature the most lovely blue eyes Serena's eyes to be exact. Whoa hold it   
right there it's not Serena. When will she stop huanting me?  
Darien I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.  
She quickly shifts the baby's wieght and extends her hand.  
Hi, I'm Reni Taylor you must be Darien and this little angle is my daughter   
Charity.  
She states as she nodes towards her baby. I don't know why but the phrase   
just pops out, Do I know you? Shock and panick rush over her face. shes   
about to answer when Andrew says something first.  
She used to live in Toyko she went out with on of my friends things got   
heavy and he turned into a real Jack-ass turns out he knocked her up to. She   
moved away about 8months ago but she came back to see some old friends and   
stuff.  
Gee thanks for puting it so nicely you really added class to the term   
pregnant. But thank you for everything else. OH by the way I send you an   
Invetation for the wedding.  
Anything for you Reni.  
Well I gotta go I'm staying with Rei at the Temple while my mom and   
Step-dad are out of town.  
Step- dad?  
Yeah Kens not my birth dad Andrew. He acts like it but he's not, my mom   
and daddy had an agreement he got to take my older sister and she got to   
take me. Apparently hope was some big thing in California years ago and Dad   
had control of her money and wanted it to stay that way . Well anyways bye.   
I'll stop by tomarrow and we can cotinue this conversation,Andrew.  
I watch as she leaves with Rei and company as I now call them seeing as she   
seems to be the ring leader,at least since Serena left. I turn to Andrew and   
let lose that was Serena wasn't it and don't give me any bull I know when   
you lie just as well as you know me.Who's kid is that I heard part of your   
conversation with her earlyier.  
Even if it was her I have to respeact her wishes and if you heard what we   
said you shouldn't be asking that question. Look it's to late to do anything   
she's getting married. Afor Serena if you had of stood by her. If you hadn't   
of gone through with the bet and told all of Toyko about it she wold still   
be here with you. Man she still loves you though she'll never admit it and I   
know that deep down she wants you to be a part of her life but she knows   
that in the long run it will hurt more for you to wonder. Ricki may never   
mean as much to her as you did but atleast she can trust him.  
She's only in high school! besides do think that I really wanted to hurt   
her in the end it stared out that way but you know that I really did and   
still do care about her Darla's just someone to help me get my mind off of   
Serena.  
Anyways how much do you know about Darla? I heard she was Married to   
Robert Fowler of the FOAW CORPERATION.  
Look she's just gone through a Divorce so don't be so hard on her shes a   
great person.  
Speak of the devil.  
Darien oh it's so good to see you the flight form Napa to England was  
terrible and the flight here was even worse!I can't stick around to long   
though I planned on meeting the girls at the Temple.  
Darla they have a guest an old friends in town you might not want to stop.  
Oh they won't mind........Reni!  
Darla! Dose daddy know your hear I thought you told him that you were going   
back to Napa, and as for you Darien what the hell are you doing with my   
stepmother!  
What! your stepmother! --Darla's married?-- -- wate whats she doing here?--   
What the hell are you back here for anyways I thought you were going to the   
Temple Meatball Head.!-- whoops!--  
I forgot my... What did you just call me! I note the shock regester across   
her face. Oh some things never change Satan!I'll just get my purse and go   
I'm leaving Toyko as soon as possible.By the way Darla when Daddy finds out   
about this all the money promised to you in the Prenup goes to me instead,   
you get zip. Bye bye and have a wonderful day.[ dripping with sarcasum I see   
Serena]  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Back in Napa  
months later  
Do you Serenity Anne Fowler Taylor take Richard Allen Daniels to be your   
lawfully weded husband.  
I do.  
Then by the power invested in me by the State of California It is my   
pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard Allen Daniels.You may know   
kiss the bride.  
  
Weeks later in Beverly Hills  
Reni what do you think? It's small for the area but it's still pretty big.  
I love it. it's got plenty of room for Charity to have a bedroom and   
playroom. for you to have your big old study and for me to entertain.It's   
just perfect.How did you afford it?  
Oh I just got a job at one of your fathers sub- companies as a   
international cosultatent.  
Oh this is so awsome I graduate this year I got a job at the local talent   
agency andyou get a great job with my father. Not to mention Charity's   
adjusting so well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Dear Dairy,  
Things couldn't be better I just got married, Charity said her first   
words,Ricki got a great job, my career is starting to take off and I just   
made some new friends they remind me of the girls a lot. let's see Emily is   
just like mina in personality except instead of blond hair and blue eyes she   
has brown hair green eyes, Rebecca is smart like Amy but shes also a little   
more loose she has black hair and honey colored brown eyes, then there's   
Hannah she is just like lita in every way she looks like her she pines over   
her old boyfriend Franky and loves to cook and fight,then there's Jennifer   
she could be my twin yet she has Rei's personality. Like I said their a lot   
a like. Anyways tomarrow I tryout for a major modle/singing contract my   
manager says that I've proably got it in the bag espeacily scince I wrote my   
songs I'm gonna write them down here so I don't forget them in the future:  
  
Mirror Mirror  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me show me what I wanna see  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listende to that voice inside of me  
I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of thing I said I said last night  
  
[Chorus]  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
you don't have to tell me who's the bigest fool of all  
mirror mirrorI wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back  
bring my baby back to me  
  
why did I let you walk away  
when all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way and in the Heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid  
I must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I relize  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Brige]  
If only wishes could be dreams  
and all my dreams could come true  
there would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someonr that I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me  
[Chorus]  
####################  
Girl In Your Dreams  
  
NANA NANA NA  
YEAH YEAHEY  
NANA NANA NA  
  
I was walking down the street  
Then I say you I didn't know what to say  
your eyes were shining  
Your smile was so kind  
When I saw you I wanted you to be mine  
  
[Chorus]  
Maybe I don'thave the blond hair you like  
Or maybe I don't have Eyes like the sky  
And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams  
But I can show you whatlove means  
NANA NANA NA  
YEAH YEAHEY  
NANA NANA NA  
  
One day you came and talked to me  
and you said we are ment to be  
I was happy, everthing was so nice  
But then I found out everything was a lie  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge]  
How could you do this to me  
You said that we are ment to be  
you showed me how to cry when you told me everything was a lie  
  
[Chorus]  
##################  
The Day You Went Away  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
you dreaming of me  
call me crazy, call me blind  
to still be sufering is stupid after all of this time  
  
[Pre chorus]  
Did I lose my love to some one better  
and does she love you like I do  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
[Chorus]  
Well hey so much I need to say  
been lonely since the day  
the day you went away  
So sad but true  
for me theirs only you  
been crying since the day  
the day you went away  
  
I remember date and time  
september 22nd  
sunday 25 after 9:00  
In the doorway with your case  
no longer shouting at eachother  
there were tears on our faces  
  
[pre chorus2]  
And we were letting go of something special  
something we'll never have again  
I know , I guess I really really know  
  
[chorus]  
  
the day you went away  
the day you went away  
  
[Pre chorus1]  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Bridge]  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
how could I carry on  
The day you went away  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
Been crying since the day  
the day you went away  
the day you went away  
the day you went away  
  
  
That's it Dairy I bet you already know who the songs are for. I love Ricki   
don't get me wrong but I know that only one person has ever touched my soul   
and that one person no matter how much anger I have towards him will always   
be in my heart.  
Reni  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Months later on good morning America  
  
So Reni what motivates your songs?  
Um, well I would have to say things that Happen to me in my life. I write   
about things that have made an impact.  
So your motivation is based on actual events. Could you tell us the story   
behind your three hit singles.  
It's personal but I guess it's time I get it off my chest.I grew up in   
Japan and there was this boy that I had a major crush on But I had a   
boyfriend things got messed up we broke up eventualy the only problem was   
everytime I saw the guy I liked he and I would get into fights. these fights   
always started because of a name he called me, Meatball Head you see at the   
Time I always wore my hair into buns on either side of my head. Eventually   
he told me that he only called me that because he liked me and asked me out.   
we started dating and I trusted him completely. turns out he bet my old   
Boyfriend he could get me to sleep with him. After three months I was sure I   
would be with him forever.I gave him the most precouise thing any one has to   
give , me. However since he had completed the bet he didn't want me around   
anymore I was devistated at the time I guess I still am. A few weeks later I   
found out that even though we were careful I was pregnant. I moved in with   
my sister Hope in Napa California and started over. As a warning to all of   
you teenage girls out there. Just because a guy talks smooth and says he   
cares about you doesn't mean it's true don't have premarrital sex even if   
your careful things can happen. It's not easy being a teen mom I'm lucky I   
had someone to stand by me. My husband may not be Charity's dad but he's   
willing to help care for her and he loves her as if she were his. Not   
everyones gonna be that lucky. I know that if I had not had his and my   
families support I would not have made it.  
Speaking of your husband care to coment on him?  
Ricki is the best right now he's at home working on a Company transaction/   
merger so he couldn't come but that's alright because no matter where I am I   
still care about him and he knows it.  
So where is your next stop on your International tour?  
I'm actually going to be cuting the tour short my last concert will be in   
Paris and then I'll be taking a nine month break to have my babies.  
Yor going to have another baby?  
Babies I'm having twins. One girl and one boy,Charity's really excited   
she's going to be a big sister.  
how old is Charity right now I here she just had a birthday?  
She's one year, and three monthes old  
Wow!  
Well thanks for taking time out of your acting and singing to stop by for   
an interveiw. I know that you've got a plane to catch to Paris so I'll say   
goodbye and break a leg.  
Thanks.  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Napa California  
one week later  
  
WHAT! WE ARE MOVING WHERE AND YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?  
We're moving to Toyko I'll be your father embasidor between Sheilds and   
FOAW.Because of the fact that I'll be working with Charity's father I would   
like you to tell Darien the truth all of it even if it means loseing you to   
him you have to. He has the right to know his own daughter. I'm not blind   
either I know in some form you still love him I was shocked that you   
actually went through with the wedding last year. Not that I didn't want you   
to.Besides he already has An inckling apperanetly he overheard a   
conversation you had with a friend in Toyko. Before you say anything he   
didn't act on it because he wasn't sure and you both had careers he didn't   
want to screw your life up again.  
You know this how?  
Oh we had a conversation about old girlfriends and regrets and he mentioned   
you and some other stuff. however I didn't mention that I was your husband   
that's going to be your job. I'm not going to get into this with you either.   
It's your decision who tells him and weither you hear him out. I'm tired of   
being the third party Especailly with the twins coming do you think they   
need to know and live with all this crap surroundding them.I don't want to   
lose you but God Damit if it the only way to close this chapter in everyones   
lives so be it!  
I Don't Want to lose you either thats why I can't do this!Please don't make   
me I don't know what I'd do without you to talk to to lean on when the   
worlds crashing down around me! Please! I do still care how could I not but   
Please don't!  
Look even if our marrige ends I still be there for you and especailly for   
the Twins who's to say that it will actually be totally over or that our   
marrige will change at all. It will be all right Serena.That's another thing   
that's gonna change I know that it was a big step in your starting over but   
please go by your real name from now on just be your self who cares what   
anyone else thinks.  
--That's just it I care. And your wrong as soon as he finds out everything   
will end and not for the better.--  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
On the plane  
That last week I can tell that he didn't mean some of the things he said   
that he was trying to make his point. yet the fact of the matter is things   
aren't going to ever be the same someones going to get hurt bad and chances   
are that it will be him.I love him and I love Darien in different ways and   
yet the same. I don't think I can choose one or the other. I hate Darien for   
ever putting me in this position I hated him for years why do I sudenly have   
the urge to forgive and forget just to feel the warmth of his embrace. What   
am I saying I'm married to Ricki I love Ricki I'm haveing his babies. Why   
dose this have to be so hard. Selene why can't you just tell me what to do   
and guide me to the true path the one I'm supposed to travel. I can't stand   
this. I would almost rather be dead at lest then I wouldn't have to deal   
with this. It's to much, I better calm done or I'll stress myself into labor   
way to soon.  
Ladies and gentalmen we are about to land please make sure that your seats   
are in the full upright position and that your belts are fasened securly   
thankyou for flying TWA.  
Serena I set up a limo to pick us up and take us to Sheilds headquaters I   
have an appointment in an hour and that'll be about as soon as we get there   
your coming with your going to tell him everything or I will.  
Before we go I'm going to ask you one more time Please don't make me do   
this to you, to us. Please I can't do this I just can't.  
Mommy wha kan't u zoo?  
Charity you know how Ricki isn't your father and you know what happened   
between your father and me right?  
Yeah.  
Well Ricki would like me to go see your daddy and tell him somethings if I   
go it means that things are going to change and not for the better. Ricki   
might have to move out. Would you be alright with that? It might mean that   
your last name would change to.  
It would be wierd but I wanna see Daddy Mommy I know he bad but I don care.  
Alright just so long as you know that Daddy may not want you do you think   
you could handle it if he didn't?  
It be hard but at least I know him and he know me!  
Then it's settled Serena you'll tell him when we get there.  
--Goodbye Ricki--  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Sheilds Industries  
Darien's POV  
Mr. Sheilds Mr. Daniels and his Wifeand duaghter are here to see you.  
Send them in Theresa. I wonder why he brought the whole family? Oh well   
this gives me the oppertunity to get to know them before the the Winter   
Ball. Suddenly I hear a voice I haven't heard in so long it hurts.  
Darien I need to talk to you. But you have to promise to hear me out and   
not to get mad at Ricki he was just doing what I told him to I never meant   
for it to come to this.  
Serena?  
Yes, Darien it's Meatball Headed Serena. I've grown and changed and As hard   
as this is I have to say it.  
Get on with it. I thought you never wanted to see me again? I thought you   
thought I was the scum of the earth?  
Well as long as your being honest I might as well be honest to. Your   
completely right I didn't want to see you In fact I don't even want to be   
here right now,but Ricki my Husband feels that since your going to be   
working together you and I have to close these old wounds. I don't like it   
but for his sake for my sake and for Charity and the twins I have to.Look   
when I left Toyko I was pregnant with our duaghter your little bet and game   
had me so hurt that I became angry and bitter and I convenced myself you   
had no right to know of her exsitance. I still feel that way but she has the   
right to know you and the truth. I'm still angry I'm still devistated and   
yet for some reason even though I've moved on I still love you I don't think   
that I ever stopped. The sad thing is now that I'm married even if you had   
feelings for me to we could never admit it openly. I'm not leaving Ricki   
even if things would be better off that way.  
Serena I'm so sorry that you suffered but I've been hurting to. I could   
have called off the bet because we were both emotionally attached but I was   
stubborn I figured to that if you found out about the bet while we were   
going out it would have been worse. as usual I was wrong. But to just walk   
in and tell me that I'm a Dad and that you've kept it form me for two years   
and that your sorry but I still can't be apart of her life and your life   
because your afride you'll hurt Ricki, that hurts worse. I'm glad you told   
me but if you think that I'm not going to fight for you and Charity your   
wrong. I don't get it ,you love me but you married someone else and know   
your having his babies? What kind of game are you playing? Your just going   
to hurt more people by drawing things out. He proably knows that he'll lose   
you I bet that's why he told you to tell me.by the way how many others know?   
Why now? I'm getting married. I say with as much anger as possible to get my   
point across.  
SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HARD THIS WAS FOR ME!   
I'M LOSEING MY HUSBAND AND MY CAREER WELL I JUST FLUSHED IT DOWN THE TOILET   
BY COMING HERE! I CAN'T STAND THIS!  
OWW!Somethings wrong with...........  
SERENA! I rush out the door screaming call an amblance now!Ricki Charity   
and I rush back to Serena's side but I can't let Charity watch as Ricki   
works to revive her I quickly grasp her in a hug and try to quite her tears.   
Something tells me that this will be the last time I see her my darling   
Serena if only......... but now it's to little to late to make up for   
everything. God damit if I hadn't have gone through with that bet if I had   
just admited I cared. Don't worry Serena I'll be there for Charity she'll   
never be alone in life I'll make sure of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today at 10:00 in Toyko Japan 18yr. old singer/actress Serenity Daniels   
died from complications in her second pregnancy. The doctors while unable to   
save her were able to save her twin son and duaghter. They have been named   
the fallowing her son has been named after her first daughters father Darien   
Edymion Daniels and her daughter after herself Serenity Anne Daniels the   
world will miss her happy face and moveing words. Today at midnight Mr.   
Sheilds and Daniels will hold a press conference to answer the public's   
questions. It has also been annouced that Charity will be moving in with her   
father and soon to be stepmother Reanna Hino who was also a long time friend   
of Serena's and a Shinto Priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple in Toyko.   
That's all for now this is Roger Mudd signing off.  
..  
I bet there are a few questions about the plot if you write me at   
premonition04k@hotmail.com I'll try and answer them is best as possible.  
The moral of the story don't wait to confront problems and be trueful to   
yourself and those around you and most importantly don't do things that you   
know will hurt someone on purpose. A few years ago I had a best friend who   
just happened to be a guy we were getting really close then someone started   
telling people that we were doing the nasty and that I had said that we had.   
I was only 11 and didn't know what to do especailly since it wasn't true.   
that year I lost my best friend because he believed that I was behind the   
lies. We haven't spoken with out arguing for 4years. this last year we   
finnally made amends though I know that even though I care for him as more   
than a friend we can never be more than that. he has a girlfriend now and   
the lies are starting again except know it's about them I hope that since   
we've been thruogh this once they can survive.  
tThis is Sailor Premonition signing off. And in case I don't see you for   
awhile Good morning good evening and good night.-- I just love saying   
that.--  
  
REMEMBER WORDS HURT LIKE HELL AND THEY ARE THE MOST TERRIBLELY CRUEL WAY   
TO HURT SOMEONE SO DON'T GOSSIP!  
You know what they say everthing you do comes back three   
fold...................  
  
  



End file.
